Radio spectrum refers to a wide range of radio frequencies. Different frequencies have different natural properties. In networks today, such as mobile communication networks, frequency ranges between about 700 MHz to about 2.5 GHz are deemed optimal for cellular communication based on a balance between natural properties noted above. Radios (e.g., antennas and/or transceivers) that communicate at different frequency ranges typically do not interfere with one another. Hence, much of the spectrum used in today's markets are allocated by ranges or blocks to different providers, typically either by license or auction. Thus, multiple service providers can provide services to customers in the same area by utilizing different frequency ranges. However, individual service providers are generally limited only to the portions of spectrum to which that service provider has been allocated or otherwise authorized to use.